1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for display of jewelry in an attractive setting for the purpose of stimulating commercial sale. More specifically, the present invention relates to a self-standing display apparatus which provides ornamental display of jewelry in a highly elegant format and includes servicing mechanisms for cleaning and polishing jewelry, as well as providing other conveniences from a single apparatus or system.
2. Prior Art
Jewelry has traditionally been marketed through jewelry stores which offer an elegant environment characterized by fine appointments, glass cases, bright lighting, velvet display covers, and a variety of other enhancements designed to create an air of beauty and stimulate an appreciation of jewelry as an art form. As with any art form, however, it is the observer or customer who must interrupt his current activities and concerns to indulge in the finer things of life. If the customer does not avail himself of an opportunity to examine various items of jewelry, it is very unlikely that his interest level will lead to a purchase. Indeed, if the jewelry is not given adequate exposure to sufficient customers, even the finest of sales environments will be for naught.
Accordingly, persons involved with the sales of fine jewelry have been challenged with a seeming dichotomy of marketing requirements. First, the jewelry store must present an artistic and elegant environment suitable to place the customer in a proper attitude. Second, jewelry display needs to reach sufficient numbers of customers to build an awareness and desire to purchase. Unfortunately, these requirements tend to be at odds. To maximize exposure of the product, jewelry needs to be placed in high traffic areas where customer traffic flow places the consumer in visual contact with the jewelry. Such high traffic areas, however, tend to be a direct contrast to the peaceful and elegant setting which favors an interest in reflecting over fine cut stones and precious metals. Accordingly, those involved in the field of jewelry sales have been forced to choose between high exposure and prime environment. Generally, traditional approach has dictated in favor of the latter.
In an effort to gain some benefit of increased customer exposure, jewelry store windows are specially structured to catch the interest of passing traffic. Although bright lights and glittering displays are attractive, they are generally ineffective for enticing consumers to interrupt busy schedules to merely view window displays. Nevertheless, unless persons are brought to a display area, they will rarely become interested in purchasing jewelry.
Furthermore, store attendants are reluctant to approach shoppers outside the store as they view display windows. Until a customer actually enters the store, common practice is to allow the customer to make the initial expression of interest or inquiry. To approach customers at an exterior display window might discourage casual window shopping in fear of being pursued by salesmen. Therefore, the jewelry store owner is seemingly stifled from developing customer interest by (i) traditional low-key marketing and (ii) customer expectation that they should not be bothered unless they make the initial inquiry of a salesman.